


Keep Holding On

by xxfangirl



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfangirl/pseuds/xxfangirl
Summary: galo and lio just need to keep holding on and supporting each other as always <3 we stan!!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 6





	Keep Holding On




End file.
